Bright Future
by MichaelaJayne1
Summary: Okay so I've decided to write my first Zoe and Max fic, I have based it on tomorrow's episode and hope you all like it and please review Michaela xxx
1. Chapter 1

Zoe stood outside the ED entrance and took a last drag of her cigarette, she threw it to the floor and stepped on it to make sure it was out. It was Zoe first day back at work and she wasn't sure how she would be treated, she assumed everyone must know what's happened the night before her wedding but she wasn't prepared to face everyone but it was time for her to face the music. It's had been two weeks since her wedding to Max and she couldn't believe she made such a mess of things. Max hasn't spoke to her since the night she was being wheeled into the lift , they shared a kiss but she knew Max was no where near to forgiving her not that she could blame him after what she had done to him the night before the wedding. Zoe had tried to ring him but it always went to voicemail, while she was still recovering in hospital Max had picked up most of his clothes and is staying with Robyn. Zoe had spoken to Robyn a couple of times but she says the same thing each time "He doesn't want to talk to you Zoe, you need to give him some time" and the phone would go dead.

Zoe took a deep breath and walked into the ED, just as she expected everyone turned and stared, most of the team were at the reception that seemed to be where they would go to gossip and she could guess she was today's gossip.

"Zoe it's so good to see you back, the Ed hasn't been the same, how are you feeling" Rita asked

Zoe was taken back she expected everyone to give her the cold shoulder but everyone was smiling and seemed pleased she was back.

"I'm feeling loads better, thank you Rita, I was getting so bored at home so I'm glad I'm back"

"Bored? How can you be bored , don't tell me the honeymoon period has worn off already" Rita joked

Zoe gave her a smile, and she realised that Max hasn't told anyone that she cheated on her hen night and for that she loved him more and more and she made a vow that she would fight for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe made her way towards Connie's office, she was keeping an eye out for Max, she had decided they needed to talk and if Max wasn't going to answer his phone she would come to him and he was going to listen what she had to say even if he didn't like it. Zoe knocked on Connie's door and she heard Connie say "enter". Connie looked up as Zoe entered

"Zoe it's good to see you back, I'm glad your well enough to return to work as we already down on one consultant with Dylan getting the help he needs"

"He's doing much better I spoke to him earlier, how's Charlie doing?"

Zoe asked

"He's doing much better he wants to returns to work but he's not well enough "

"I might go and see him later, I want to thank him for saving my life, and apologise it's my fault why he's in this place to start of with" Zoe says

"Zoe it wasn't your fault, it's nobody fault it was just an accident and you can't blame yourself"

Zoe didn't want the sympathetically it was her fault she caused it and she had to make up for what she done.

Zoe made her way to her office and sat down, she looked at the photo of her and Max on her desk and she could feel the tears forming in her eyes, how had she made such a mess of things? Zoe picked up her phone, she hadn't got round to buying a new mobile yet , she lost it as she jumped into the river from Dylan's burning boat, Zoe dialled Max's number and just has she expected it went straight to voicemail " This is Max, if I can't pick up the phone then I'm obliviously doing something I shouldn't " Zoe laughed it always made her laugh, it was so Max, she waited for the beep and left a message.

"Max it's me, I really need to talk to you, please come and find me later I'm back at work and I miss you "

Zoe put the phone down and got up and walked out of her office she made her way towards reception to see if Max was there. Zoe turned the corner and she almost bumped in Robyn.

"Robyn I'm so sorry i didn't see you there"

"Your good at that" Robyn says

"Excuse me, what does that mean"

"Your good at sorry, even though it's for show" Robyn answers

Before Zoe can answer Robyn walks off, well it looks like Max did tell one person, how could he be so stupid, he knows what Robyn like she can't keep a secret . Zoe decided she needs to talk to Max she walked through the doors that leads to cubicles and there is Max. Zoe walks towards him.

"Max can we talk"

Max turns and looks at her and she can see the hurt in his face and it just breaks her heart.

"I've got nothing to say to you" Max answers

"Please Max we need to talk about this"

Max is about to answer when Robyn walks towards them

"Stay away from him" Robyn says

"Excuse me?"

"What you did was wrong" Robyn says nastily

Zoe looks at Max and he just turns away and walks away from her, Robyn follows Max and Zoe standing there more alone then ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoe stood there for a couple of minutes trying to keep her emotions in check, she would not cry, she would cry? She keep repeating it in her head. Once Zoe felt like her emotions were in check, she made her way to resus, she grabbed some gloves and waited for the patient to arrive. Dixie comes through the door.

"Zo, good to see you back" Dixie says

"Thanks, so what we got"?

"Right this is Luke Krieger, mid thirties, was find him in a condemned building. He has a bump to his head , a suspected broken foot, we've put him in a neck brace, because he fell about 4ft. GCS was 15 on arrival, he hasn't lost consciousness, he's quite intoxicated , we've gave him 5 of morphine to help with the pain" Dixie finishes up

"Thanks Dix, can we move him over to the bed please, on my count 1 2 3. They all lifted Luke onto the bed. Louise walks into resus wearing a nurses uniform. Zoe is taken back for a minute but she had heard Louise was getting back into nursing.

" Right can we check bloods, get an x-Ray and a CT scan booked and I need more IV access" Zoe looks over at Louise"

"Slow down" Louise answers

"I'm sorry Louise but I'm going to have to ask you to leave"

"What?" Louise asks

"I need someone you can take quick orders and your not her, so please leave"

Louise walks out.

Zoe was on break, her patient had gone up for an CT scan. Usually her and Max would go on break together but everything had changed so she stood outside on her own having a cigarette. Zoe was forming a plan in a head, she needed to get Max on his own away from Robyn, Zoe looked at her watch and she knew exactly where Max would be, in his office has he liked to call it. Zoe stepped on her cigarette and made her way back in, she made her way to the store cupboard it was now or never she thought, she knocked on the door and heard Max say "it's open Robyn, I can be on my own for 5 minutes you don't have to keep checking up on me. Zoe opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Zoe Stepped inside.

"Robyn would you please leave me alone Max says as he looks up "what are you doing here I don't want to speak to you Zoe"

"I know and you don't have to , I just want you to listen to me, you owe me that much" Zoe says quietly

"I don't owe you anything Zoe , the night you slept with that man broke us so I don't have to listen to you"

Max gets up but Zoe blocks the doors and locks it.

"You will listen to me, please give me 5 minutes that's all I ask" Zoe pleads

"Okay you got 5 minutes"

Zoe gathers her thoughts for a second and then she starts to talk

" I know you hate me, and I know I've destroyed what we had, but you need to know I've never stopped loving you, I made a stupid mistake ! I was so blind drunk I didn't know what I was doing I can't even remember his name"

"Is this meant to make me feel better? That you didn't know what you were doing? You had a choice Zoe, you could of left with everyone else and you choose to stay" Max snaps

"Okay yes your right, I had a choice and if I could turn the clock back I wouldn't of made that choice, i was scared Max, I had all these doubts going through my mind and instead of facing up to them I made the biggest mistake of my life"

"Zoe don't you think I had doubts too, but I thought our love was strong enough to get through it" Max says

"I know, I didn't know what I was thinking , but please Max we can make this work we can work through this, please give me another chance" Zoe pleads

"Zoe I'm sorry I can't forgive you, it would never be the same again between us " Max says quietly

"Max please, I will do anything, I love you so much, this can't be the end , please Max"

"Zoe I'm sorry, I can't, every time you go out for a night out I be worrying who's bed you would end up in, the trust is gone Zoe, we can't go back , we can't fix something what's already broken" Max says while trying to hold the tears back.

Zoe realised in that moment that she had the lost the fight, no matter how hard she was fighting for Max, he was no longer fighting for her. The pain overwhelmed her, she could feel it suffocating her, but she realised she must do the right thing and let Max go, he deserved someone who would make him happy. Zoe made the decision that she couldn't stay in Holby any longer.

"Max your right it will never be the same, so I've made the decision to leave Holby for good"

"Zoe you haven't got to that, you love this place to much" Max answers

"I used to, but I can't stay here, I can't bear to see you everyday, it's the right thing to do, for once in my life I'm doing the right thing " Zoe slips of her wedding ring and places it in Max's hand, she kisses him for the last time and whispers

"Goodbye Max Lyndsey Gerald Walker"

Before Max can reply Zoe is out of the door and gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Zoe walks down the stairs and finds herself in reception. She looks around and realises that leaving is the best thing to do. Zoe walks towards resus and heads towards her patient, a nurse hands her her iPad and she looks at the results.

"Good news Mr Kriger, all the scans are clear, looking at your X-Ray your foot is broken, so I will ask one of the nurses to put it in plaster, you will have to stay in overnight until your blood pressure goes back to normal" Zoe says

Some time later when Mr Kriger had been transferred to the wards. Zoe headed to her office and started to write her resignation letter to Connie. After Zoe was finished she headed to Connie's office and knocked on the door and entered"

"Zoe what can I do for you" Connie asked

"I came to give you this"

Zoe handed Connie the letter and Connie began to read it, Connie looks up at Zoe shocked

"But why Zoe, I thought you were happy here? Connie enquired

"I was, but I feel I need a change and that is away from Holby"

"And will Max be leaving too? Connie asked

"No he will be staying"

Connie didn't ask any further details why Max would be staying and Zoe going.

" If you are sure? Then I wish you the best of luck, we all going to miss you" Connie says kindly

Zoe nods and heads out. She was leaving Holby again and she knew she wouldn't be coming back and that filled her with sadness, but she thought there be a bright future for her and that filled her with hope. Zoe decided it was time to say goodbye Charlie and she headed to his ward.

Zoe walked through the door that lead to the ward and she saw Charlie in the middle bed, Charlie's face lit up when he saw her.

"Zoe it's so good to see, I'm glad to see you up and about"

"It's good to see you too, you gave us all a scare, but you looking much better" Zoe says

"I feel better, I want to get back to work, but they said it could be a couple months before I be able to do that"

"You make sure you listen to the doctors we don't want to lose you, Charlie I wanted to say thank you for saving my life" Zoe says

"Zoe there's no need, I did what anyone would of done, I got a feeling you didn't just come here to say thank you" Charlie questions

"You could always read me like book, I've come to say goodbye, I'm leaving Holby for good"

"But why, you've got everything you wanted, you've got your dream job, just got married it makes no sense why you and Max are leaving" Charlie asks

"Max isn't leaving Charlie he's staying here"

"Then why are you going?" Charlie's says gently

"Oh Charlie I've made a mess of things, I can't stay here when I've hurt Max so much" Zoe cries

"What do you mean you've hurt Max?"

"I cheated Charlie, I cheated on Max the night before the wedding and Dylan let it slip at the reception and I had to tell him everything, he can barely look at me and I can't stay here, seeing him everyday" Zoe says

"Oh Zoe I'm sorry, are you sure you can't work it out ?" Charlie asks

Zoe shakes her head "I've ruined everything, I always do, I always think I don't deserve to be happy"

"Zoe that's not true, you more then anyone deserves to be happy and I've never seen you more alive and happy then what you were with Max,"

"I know , he's the love of my life, but this is the best for everyone, I'm going to miss you Charlie" Zoe says

Zoe gets up and kisses Charlie on the forehead

"Goodbye Charlie"

"I'm not saying goodbye because this isn't the end, we will see each other again , so I'm going to say see you later" Charlie jokes

Zoe laugh and waves bye to Charlie


	6. Chapter 6

Zoe heads back to her office when she bumps into Rita.

"Zoe is it true? Are you leaving" Rita asks

"Yes it's true, does everyone know?"

"Yes Connie made an announcement and told all the team, but why Zoe, why are you leaving" Rita says

"I need a change , there's nothing here for me anymore"

"What do you mean? You've got Max, Dylan and me, you are surrounded by people who love you" Rita says

"You be fine without me Rita, and we will keep in touch, Dylan will also be fine but please keep an eye on him for me, and I'm leaving because of Max I've hurt him so much and I can't bear to see him everyday knowing what I've done to him "

"What do you mean?" Rita asks

"I don't really want to get into it at the moment but do me a favour Rita, look after everyone for me"

"Of course I will, oh Zoe I'm going to miss you so much" Rita replays

"I know I'm going to miss you too, but I'm only a phone call away" Zoe says as she hugs Rita.

After her talk with Rita. Zoe heads into her office and start to pack up her stuff. She takes the picture of her Max in her hands and she feels the tears running down her face, she puts it in her box face down she can't bear to look at it knowing that it will never be like that again.

Zoe picks up her box and heads out she walks through the reception where all the team are waiting they all clap, Ethan and Cal come and hug her and say it not be the same without her, next she's hugged by Noel, Louise and Big Mac. Robyn is also there and she walks towards Zoe

"I don't agree what you did to Max, but I am sorry you are leaving , you are one of best doctors I've ever worked with and I've learnt so much from you and I just want to wish you good luck" Robyn says kindly

"Thank you Robyn, I am sorry you know I never meant for this to happen"

Robyn nods her head, waiting near the entrance is Max, Zoe takes a deep breath and walks towards Max.

"So you really going, I didn't think you would" Max says

"I've got to, I've caused to much hurt and we both deserve a new start and I wish you all the happiness" Zoe says as she kisses Max's cheek. Zoe walks out of the entrance and stops in the road and turns and says

"Max I love you, you know "

"I know" Max shouts back to her. Max gives her a smile and she smiles back. Zoe carries on walking towards the car when Max shouts her.

"Zoe don't go , I've changed my mind we can work it through , I can't live without you, I love you Mrs Walker"

"Max please don't say it if you don't mean it" Zoe pleads

"I'm not, please Zoe come back to me"

" of course I will" Zoe says to max as she walks back to him. Un be known to Zoe a car comes speeding around the corner...

"ZOE!" Max screams

The car hits Zoe and her box of personal things are thrown into the air and she lays broken on the floor.

Max runs to her

"Zoe can you hear me, Please someone help" Max screams

Cal, Ethan and Robyn come running out

"please can you help her" Max pleads

"Try and not move her max" Cal

Ethan checks her pulse and shakes his head

"Max I'm so sorry, she's gone" Ethan says

"No she can't be can't, why aren't you rushing her into resus" Max shouts

"There's nothing we do, she's already gone" Cal says

"Max she's gone, I'm so sorry" Robyn cries

Max takes Zoe and hold her close to his chest.

"We were getting back together, we were going to work through our problems and now she's gone, Robyn how am I going to cope without her, it's all my fault if I hadn't shouted to her"

"Max this isn't your fault, it was an accident, she was happy Max, you made her happy" Robyn says

Sometime later Zoe body had been taken away. The whole team were in denial they couldn't believe Zoe was gone it didn't feel real to them. Max got up and walked towards the entrance Robyn calls after him

" Max where are you going you shouldn't be alone"

"I want to be alone" Max says

Max walks out of the ED not knowing where he was going, but he knew his life would never be the same without Zoe and he had to get far away from where she was. He had to go somewhere where Mrs Zoe Hanna Walker never was ...


End file.
